<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Worth Dying For by Mattias_Malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774851">Someone Worth Dying For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy'>Mattias_Malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone Worth Dying For [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs some time to think, so he goes to the Prefect's bathroom only to find a horrible surprise. Someone is hurt, badly. Can he help them and himself? Or is it too much for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone Worth Dying For [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Late even for Harry. He just wanted to go somewhere where he could think, somewhere he could just sit in his emotions. He decided to go to the Prefect's bathroom. No one would be in there at this time of night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got out of bed and quietly crept down the corridor into the Prefect's bathroom. Ron kept Harry updated on the Prefect's bathroom password because he knew that Harry liked to have some quiet time and the Prefect's bathroom was a great place to have some quiet time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry entered the bathroom and sat on a bench when it hit him. The smell. One he had smelled so many times in his 18 years of life. The metallic smell of blood. He got up and walked to one of the shower stalls and saw the red sticky blood coating the floor around one of the shower stalls.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled back the shower curtain and saw a blood-covered young man laying on the shower floor with a half-empty fire whiskey bottle in his left hand and a blade in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Up a little laaate aren't y-you, P-potter?" The man stuttered in a drunken slur.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Draco, what have you done?"</p><p> </p><p>The dark mark on Draco's arm was covered not only in blood but, long deep cuts.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it might go away...if I-I..." Draco said, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. How could Draco put himself through this much pain? More importantly, why would he put himself through this much pain?</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleaned the floor with a flick of his wand then knelt beside Draco and gingerly took his wounded arm. Draco winced as Harry gently ran the tip of his wand down his arm, healing the wounds and removing the blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Malfoy. Let's get you to bed." Harry put Draco's arm around the back of his neck and helped him stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I keep m-my things?" Draco slurred.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure. Sure you can." Harry lied, he was hoping that when he got Draco to his dorm, he would be able to take the bottle of fire whiskey and blade away from him and hide them so Draco could never find them again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled Draco into the Slytherin dorm and they stood by Draco's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Draco." Harry slightly pushed Draco towards the bed but Draco was still hanging on to the back of Harry's shirt. So when he fell back on the bed, he took Harry down with him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled sweetly at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"You have pretty eyes, Potter. You know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're drunk, Draco. You'll regret this in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but I still got you in bed with me, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you. Are. Drunk. You don't know what you're doing."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you m-mean? I know what I'm doing when I do this..." Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. Harry looked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I can't do this...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco took in a deep breath and passed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I've got to get out of here before someone catches me.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed the blade from Draco's suit pocket and took the half-drunk bottle of fire whiskey and ran back to his dorm. He hid the bottle in the bottom of his trunk and the blade in his dresser drawer. After all, it's not like Draco would make a special trip up here just to get his blade and whiskey...right?</p><p>
  <i>If only he didn't feel so much pain...</i>
</p><p>Harry crawled into bed and within minutes, he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Slytherin Prince and The Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics and Draco's thoughts in bold)<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Harry woke with a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Where is the blade? Is it still here?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry jerked open the drawer and saw the blade laying, bloody side up, in his drawer. Draco hadn't come in search of his blade and whiskey. Would he ever?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got up and got dressed about as quickly as a snitch taking off during a Quidditch game. He climbed out of the portrait hole and practically sprinted to the Great Hall. If Draco wasn't there, he was either hungover and didn't feel like eating, he was sick or he found another way to hurt himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry entered the Great Hall and looked at the Slytherin table. It was empty except for a few first years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Dammit, where the hell is he? Maybe he's still asleep. I'll give him a few minutes.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep well, Harry?" Ginny asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprisingly...yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's good," Hermione added, taking a spoonful of her oatmeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see a very tired looking Draco standing behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Potter, can we talk?" Draco actually sounded sincere. Almost hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Harry got up and followed Draco...into a broom cupboard?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About last night..." Draco began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, you were drunk, I know you probably didn't know what you were saying..." Harry said in an understanding tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, I was going to say I did mean it," Draco said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry felt his hands get sweaty and his mouth go dry. It was like all the wetness from his mouth had moved down to the palm of his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>He what now?!</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what?" Harry stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I might have been drunk when I said those things but the thoughts were sober." Draco looked away from Harry's eyes, afraid to meet the 'betrayal' in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really liked me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I didn't use to like you. I do like you. Like right now...I know you don't like me back or anything but-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was cut off by Harry's lips on his. But, just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Harry walked to the door to leave but stopped as his hand found the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember this, Malfoy. I never do something unless I mean it." Harry winked then exited the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean?" Draco whispered. Then it hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Harry never does something unless he means it...and he kissed me. He meant to kiss me... Holy shit, Harry Potter likes me back. Why didn't I get drunk and spill my heart out to him sooner?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco chuckled to himself then exited the closet. He could almost see it, headlines in the Daily Prophet: 'The Slytherin Prince and The Chosen One.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics)<br/>-------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Harry was thrashing around in his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another peace disturbing night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron ran over to Harry's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was drenched in sweat, thrashing around. Then just as quickly as Ron ran over, Harry stopped moving. That would have been great, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had never lost consciousness during a nightmare. The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up in the Hospital Wing. His vision was blurry but he saw someone sitting next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Ron?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Hermione?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Madam Pomfrey?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blinked a few times and his vision cleared. It wasn't Ron. It wasn't Hermione. And it certainly wasn't Madam Pomfrey. It was Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're awake," Draco said softly, getting up from the chair and sitting on the bed next to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I guess.." Harry was so confused. He didn't remember how he ended up here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know why you're here?" Draco asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no..." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He hated not knowing, especially when it had something to do with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, Harry. Don't cry." Draco pulled him close to him. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh..." Harry swallowed. "I was in a graveyard, he was there..." Harry buried his face into Draco's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who was there, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your father." Harry choked on a sob then looked up at Draco. His face was ash white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, Harry. Was he wearing a long black cloak and a silver mask?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you-..as a matter of fact, he was. Dray, are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smiled at the sound of his new name. Dray, he liked that. It was much better than what Pansy called him. 'Come here my little Drakie-poo.' Pansy really needed to learn some boundaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine." Draco looked down at Harry's face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry melted into Draco's touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>My god, I'm in love. If I don't do this now, I probably never will.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned his head up and pressed a soft kiss against Draco's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, ferret." Harry smiled at him innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your welcome, Scarhead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned back in the bed and let Draco cuddle close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until Harry felt his shirt become damp, did he realize that Draco was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm right here Dray, you can tell me," Harry said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco wanted to tell him, but he was contemplating whether he should. Even if he didn't tell him, Harry would find out one way or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three people broke out of Azkaban. My father among them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics and Draco's in bold)</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Harry and Draco had completely fallen head over heels in love with each other. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had both allowed the two boys to share a dorm room.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry rolled over in the bed, another nightmare. Sweat coating his forehead. Draco shot up and gently shook Harry’s shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Harry, Harry, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s damp hair and continued shaking his shoulder. After a few seconds, Harry shot up in the bed and gasped.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco pulled him into a hug. Harry was now sobbing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s okay, It was just a nightmare. You’re safe. I’m right here.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and melted into his touch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They always seem so real. So vivid.” Harry whispered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco responded by kissing the top of his head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Harry lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes. The eyes he had been in love with since their 5th year.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There’s something I want to show you.” Harry crawled away from Draco, reached into the dresser drawer on his side of the bed, and pulled out two small squares of paper. Pictures. He pressed them into Draco’s hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I found them when I was going through my trunk the other day. I was going to give them to you tomorrow since it’s your birthday but...I figured now is as good of a time as any.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tears filled Draco's eyes as he looked at the pictures.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>             </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>        </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I can't believe you kept these!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm an aesthetic guy, I keep everything." Harry reached over and turned one of the photos over. On the back, there was neat handwriting. Harry's.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Draco,</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I want to tell you how I feel when I'm with you,</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>but no words seem to capture it well enough.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I want you to know the reasons I love you,</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>but even if every star in the sky was a reason,</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I would run out of stars.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>All I can do is show you my heart</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>and hope you understand.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Understand that life just isn't life without you.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>You have my whole heart and you always will.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I love you.</em> </span> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>      <span class="u">-Harry .J. Potter</span></em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, Harry." Draco looked up from the message.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>He's felt this way all along. Why the hell didn't I say something?</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>I wonder if he's felt the same all along too.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Draco leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I love you too, Mr. Harry .J. Potter."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Harry crawled over to Draco and he scooped Harry in his arms.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I love you to the stars and back," Harry whispered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I love you to the moon and back," Draco whispered back, pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Visit from Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics)<br/>------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall and sat with their usual group, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise. Ron and Blaise were doing their usual flirting and Ginny was trying not to throw up at the sight of it. Hermione, of course, had her nose stuck in a book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning, Harry, Draco." Ginny said, relieved that there was something that could take her mind off of her flirtatious brother and his 'crush'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, Weaslette," Draco muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hit him in the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? At least I said 'Good Morning'."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed. He knew Draco was right. Neither he nor Draco was much of a morning person, so if Draco said anything to you, it was a miracle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys sat down, side by side, and started eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep well?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Wow, she actually looked up from her book. That's a first.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exceptionally," Draco replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione beamed at him. Happy that someone was using big words other than herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, a blood-curdling scream pierced through the morning silence. Draco and Harry looked up in time to see a group of cloaked and masked people force their way into the Great Hall. The group pushed a woman to the floor and she yelped as she hit the hard floor. It was Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother. And the cloaked figures were Death Eaters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco's face turned chalk white. He got up and ran to his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mother." He whispered, helping her to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm okay, Draco." She replied, taking her son's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and jerked Harry away from the table. Harry grunted but never yelled. He wanted to avoid any pain that they might give him if he resisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco locked eyes with Harry and took a step towards him but Harry shook his head, silently begging that Draco wouldn't do anything 'stupid'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this time, all of the students had run to the other side of the hall, trying to get as far away from the Death Eaters as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One cloaked figure came to the front of the group, the one who had thrown Narcissa on the floor, and removed his mask. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics)<br/>------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Father?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Draco," Lucius said with a cold sneer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one knew what happened next but Lucius rushed forward, his wand pointed at Harry. A bolt of green light shot from the end of his wand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the spell to hit him but it never did. Someone jumped in front of him, taking the hit for him. Narcissa screamed and Lucius' face went pale. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his feet but, when he did, he immediately wished he hadn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco took the hit for him. Draco took the Avada Kedavra curse. He was dead at Harry's feet. Harry collapsed to the floor, sobbing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NOOOO!!!!" Narcissa ran over to Draco and fell to her knees next to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Why did it have to be him?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa embraced Harry in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Why didn't he let me take the hit? Why did he intervene? WHY!? Merlin, why!?!?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and Ron ran over to Harry and Narcissa. Hermione put a hand over her mouth when she saw Draco's body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Ron whispered, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa pulled Harry closer to her. They were the only people in the world who truly loved and understood Draco. Harry let Narcissa embrace him tightly, her touch was warm and loving, just like her son's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Narcissa was sobbing, she continued to embrace Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's gone." Harry managed to choke out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone Worth Dying For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry's thoughts in italics)</p>
<p>------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks of Harry not sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks of Draco not being there to comfort him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks of Draco being gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks of Harry trying to force the idea out of his head that Draco wasn’t coming back, Ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was sitting on his and Draco’s bed. He hadn’t moved out of their joint dormitory. He didn’t want to. He coped better in the room than he did when he was outside if it’s boundaries. Harry didn’t wear his own clothes very much anymore, he wore Draco’s shirts because they made him feel like Draco was still right there with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a soft knock on the door and Harry just stared at the door, contemplating whether he should open it or pretend that he wasn’t there. He finally got up and opened the door. Standing there was Narcissa Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Malfoy, please come in.” Harry was in shock that she even had the courage to enter the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry, please, call me Narcissa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Narcissa walked over to the table in the corner of the room by the window. Harry said they didn’t need a table but Draco insisted on having one. So Harry bought him a table when they decided to move into the same room together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here,” Narcissa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something along those lines.” Harry was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He hadn’t seen or heard from Narcissa since Lucius’ trial at the ministry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been going through...Draco’s things this week and I found a few things that he wanted some people to have.” Narcissa hesitated on Draco’s name. She still wasn’t used to the idea that Draco, her only son, was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, did you need help finding the people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I know them all. I’m mainly here because he had a few things he wanted you to have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Narcissa opened her purse and took out a few pieces of paper and an envelope. Pictures and a letter. She handed one of the pictures to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he looked at the photo.</p>
<p><br/>           </p>
<p>Draco’s smile made Harry’s heart ache. It had been so long since he’d seen that smile and those eyes. Harry turned the photo over and saw Draco’s neat and tidy handwriting on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Harry,</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>You’re the one I most admire</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>with great intentions and loving desires.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Passion and trust and knowing that you care<br/>brings a lifetime of happiness for us to share.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Being so gentle, understanding, and kind<br/>brings comfort, faith, and a joy that shines.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Tears and laughter are feelings that are rare,<br/>but a true heart shall never despair.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Love is unique in its very own way,<br/>taking risks, and challenges day by day.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>But when a heart is made of gold, there is so much to share,<br/>like joy, laughter, and a friendship that’s there...</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>So I give you my heart as a token of love,<br/>from one friend to another and the heavens above.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>So take my heart and cherish it too,<br/>because there is no us without you!</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Then Narcissa handed him the second picture. This one didn’t move like magical pictures.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>This one was Harry’s favorite. He had begged Draco for weeks to get a muggle picture taken of the two of them. On Harry’s birthday, Draco took him to get their picture taken in a muggle Photo Shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Narcissa handed him the envelope. “Harry .J. Potter” was written in loopy cursive on the front. Harry opened the envelope and removed the letter within it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Harry,</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong> <em>If you are reading this, I’m most likely gone. They say “It’s not so great or easy dying for a friend, so find a friend worth dying for.” I did. I</em> </strong></span> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>found you. You are my whole world. It’s hard to think that we were once enemies. Don’t cry because our relationship is now over, smile </em></span></strong><strong><span class="u"><em>because it happened. Smile because we finally realized the error of our rivalry. Don’t remember me in sadness and tears, remember me in </em></span></strong><strong><span class="u"><em>happiness and smiles. If you can only remember me in tears and sadness, then please, spare yourself the hurt and don’t remember me at all. </em> </span> </strong> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Please, Harry, don’t hold onto my death, live your life to the fullest. One day, we’ll be together again.</em> </span> </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I love you, Harry. I always will.</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                               <strong><span class="u">-Yours always,</span></strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                         <strong><span class="u">Draco Lucius Malfoy-</span></strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to cry. Not anymore. He had to let go, he had to move on. He had to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled then hugged Narcissa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Narcissa. This means so much to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought it might.” She got up to leave but Harry thought of something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Harry ran over to the closet and took a small box off of Draco’s shoe rack (Which was very large). “Draco told me to give you this should anything ever happen to him.” He opened the box, took out a picture, and handed it to Narcissa.</p>
<p>             <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry.” She kissed the top of his head then put the picture in her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa turned and left, closing the door on her way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at the photo of him and Draco once more. And he could almost hear Draco’s voice echo through his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They say “It’s not so great or easy dying for a friend, so find a friend worth dying for.” I did. I found you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>